The Star Frost Chronicles: Book 2: Apprenticeship
by The Pink Twinkie
Summary: Frostpaw’s icy-white body was pressed up against Tanpaw’s tan body. Frostpaw had decided that…She hadn’t decided. She just didn’t know if she liked Tanpaw, or if he felt the same way! --Rated T for Safety--
1. Character List

C L O U D C L A N (DreamClan's new name):

**C L O U D C L A N (DreamClan's new name):**

Leader

**Nettlestar:** _Black she-cat with pine-green eyes. Seven lives left. No mate, no kits._

Deputy

**Honeyfur:** _She-cat with golden fur and pools of honey-golden eyes. No mate, no_ _kits_.

Medicine Cat

**Snowfeather:** _Long-furred snowy-white she-cat with icy-blue eyes._

Warriors

**Tanheart: **_Brownish-tan tom with orange eyes. No mate, no kits._

**Jaggedpelt: **_Scruffy brown tabby tom with jade-green eyes. No mate, no kits._

**Warmbreeze: **_Blue-gray and white tom with deep, dark blue eyes. Mate is Fernpelt, kit is Tankit._

**Beesting: **_Golden tom with black tabby stripes and fern-green eyes. Mate is Cloudwhisp, kits are Turtlekit and Sunkit._

**Bloodbone: **_Albino tom with red eyes. Mate is Cloudwhisker, kit is Whitekit._

**Yarrowflower: **_Golden-brown tabby she-cat with dark, mustard-yellow eyes. No mate, no kits._

**Thinwhisker: **_Black tom with brown and white patches. Has stormy-gray eyes. No mate, no kits._

**Talonscar: **_Dark gray tabby tom with icy-blue eyes. Mate is Icefrost, kit is Frostkit._

**Fernpelt: **_Dark gray-black she-cat with white patches and moss-green eyes. Mate is Warmbreeze, kit is Tankit_

**Cloudwhisp: **_Grayish-white she-cat with soft baby-blue eyes. Mate is Beesting, kits are Turtlekit and Sunkit._

**Cloudwhisker: **_Very light gray tabby she-cat with tufts of white fur and dark brown eyes. Mate is Bloodbone, kit is Whitekit._

**Icefrost: **_Icy-white she-cat with light green eyes. Mate is Talonscar, kit is Frostkit_

Apprentices

**Tanpaw: **_Tan tom with deep brown eyes._

**Turtlepaw: **_Gray she-cat with light blue eyes._

**Sunpaw: **_White she-cat with dark blue eyes._

**Whitepaw: **_Albino she-cat with red eyes._

**Frostpaw: **_Icy-white she-cat with icy-blue eyes._

Queens

_None currently._

Elders

**Wiseheart: **_Black and white tom with orange-yellow eyes. Renamed Wiseheart from his old name, Lightningstripe, after retiring, due to being the eldest warrior in CloudClan before retiring. No mate, no kits._

Kits

_None currently._


	2. Prologue

"This stuff isn't that hard," Frostpaw sighed, glancing up at Honeyfur

"This stuff isn't _that _hard," Frostpaw sighed, glancing up at Honeyfur. She had just properly completed the hunting crouch after Honeyfur had.

Honeyfur's pelt bristled slightly. "You act as if everything about being an apprentice is the same as being a kit! How in the world did you know the smell of the territories, anyhow?"

"Because, Honeyfur, I smelt them on your pelts! And I heard you talk about where you'd been. I was always a smart little kit," boasted Frostpaw.

"Don't be so boastful. Or, at least, don't use a boastful tone." Honeyfur lay down on the training hollow's mossy ground.

"I'm sorry, Honeyfur. I don't want to be a nuisance." Frostpaw dipped her head with respect, icy-blue eyes lowered.

"It's okay, Frostpaw," purred Honeyfur. "Sometimes, apprentices are _supposed _to be a nuisance." Her tone was light and friendly. Frostpaw could tell she was holding back many _mrrows _of laughter.

"Don't you mess with me! You might just get what you wish!" Frostpaw hissed playfully, flicking Honeyfur's ear with her tail tip.

"Really?" Honeyfur questioned, amusement dancing in her eyes. "Anyhow, it's nearly time for the sun-down patrol, and I'm on it. You've been training all day. I think we're through."

"Thank StarClan!" Frostpaw stretched her aching limbs. "I've worked harder than a beaver making a dam!"

"So you have," sighed Honeyfur. "So you have."


	3. Chapter 1: Love Blooms

"This stuff isn't that hard," Frostpaw sighed, glancing up at Honeyfur

Frostpaw's icy-white body was pressed up against Tanpaw's tan body. Frostpaw had decided that…She hadn't decided. She just didn't know if she liked Tanpaw, or if he felt the same way!

Her icy-blue eyes opened, and she flipped over to face Tanpaw. His dark brown eyes were staring back at her, with affection in his eyes. But what was reflected back at him…Was it the same? Frostpaw couldn't control what was reflected back at him in her eyes. But, little did she know, she _had _reflected the same thing back in her eyes.

"Hi, Tanpaw," purred Frostpaw, running her tail down Tanpaw's back.

"Hi, Frostpaw," Tanpaw purred back. "How was training yesterday?"

"Tiring," Frostpaw admitted. "But I'm pretty sure that Honeyfur is about to let me go out by myself into the forest. How are things with Bloodbone?"

"Tougher than I thought." Tanpaw twitched an ear. "I expected Bloodbone to be timid because he's been made fun of his whole life."

"You'd expect Whitepaw to be that way, too, but we haven't ever made fun of her. I see some of the warriors giving her odd looks. Snowfeather seems to accept her well, though," Frostpaw informed.

"True. He's much tougher than I imagined, but he's got a kind heart, too. I'm glad I chose him as my mentor."

"I'm glad you're happy. I am, too." Frostpaw rasped her tongue over Tanpaw's nose, and he twitched said nose.

"Frostpaw," Tanpaw began warily.

"Yeah?" Frostpaw answered warily.

"Do you…Like me?"

"Of course I like you; you're my best friend!"

Tanpaw sat up in his nest. Frostpaw fallowed suit.

"I mean, as more than a friend…Maybe as a mate? I mean, as a mate." Tanpaw was struggling to get out the words, and Frostpaw thought that was sweet.

"I…" Frostpaw trailed away, her eyes betraying nothing as she thought long and hard. "Yes. Yes, that's exactly what I've been feeling."

Tanpaw took a deep breath.

"Ever since I got to be an older kit, I realized that I felt something between us that wasn't friendship. Something that was more. And I know I was just a kit at the time and I couldn't fall in love, but I think it happened, anyway." Tanpaw looked down at his forepaws.

"Oh, Tanpaw," purred Frostpaw. She lifted his chin with her paw so dark brown eyes stared in icy-blue. "I never thought about it too hard. But I realize; those times, they were love. They weren't friendship. Maybe in the beginning, it was friendship, but it grew into something more. I was a kit, so I didn't realize. But now that I'm an apprentice…" Frostpaw flicked Tanpaw between the ears.

"Let's go out and hunt together today. Maybe our mentors will let us go by ourselves?" Tanpaw's face was serious. "Then maybe we can talk about this. We really need to sort it out, now that we know how each other feels."

"I'll ask Honeyfur. You ask Bloodbone." Frostpaw stretched her legs until a shiver rippled down her spine. "I'll be off to do that now."

Frostpaw bounded off, scattering some heather and moss.

She ran smack-dab into Honeyfur, who took a couple of steps back.

"Frostpaw! I was just about to come and get you to invite you on the dawn patrol," Honeyfur purred. "I'm leading it today."

"I would've loved to, but-"

"But?" Honeyfur twitched her ears.

"I kinda wanted to go out hunting with Tanpaw. Alone." She dipped her head with respect.

"Ah, I see. I've been seeing some things going on between you to." She purred. "You're officially allowed to go out into the forest by yourself. I trust you." She waited another couple heartbeats before she dismissed Frostpaw. "I hope things go well with Tanpaw." She walked away to dismiss her apprentice.


	4. Chapter 2: The Talk

Frostpaw walked alongside Tanpaw as they exited through the bramble-and-fern tunnel

Frostpaw walked alongside Tanpaw as they exited through the bramble-and-fern tunnel. Each of their pelts itched with nervousness, and finally, Tanpaw was the one to talk first. He had been very brave today.

"So. Does this mean we're mates now?" he questioned.

"Well, I don't think so. Not yet, anyway, not exclusively and officially. But we both know we like each other. This is kinda a…'Getting to know each other as mates' thing."

"But we know each other now."

"True, Tanpaw, but don't you want to wait until we're sure? I planned on having one mate, and one mate only my whole life. I want you to be the one, and I want to be sure about it. I mean, I'm sure, but I want…Argh! It's so complicated."

"Well, that's explanation enough for me, but…I'd rather us be exclusive. There's no other she-cat I'd rather have as an exclusive mate."

"Well…Alright, Tanpaw." Frostpaw brightened. She licked his ear. "Well, let's go ahead and start hunting. Honeyfur will be expecting us to fill up that fresh-kill pile!"

--

Frostpaw returned. She had caught two water voles and two fish, and Tanpaw had caught five fish. They all dropped them on the pile. They stretched, and then went over to the apprentices' den.

"Hi, Frostpaw. I heard you and Tanpaw are getting together! Exclusively!" purred Sunpaw.

"Honeyfur," hissed Frostpaw beneath her breath.

"Yes. But we're not official mates yet. We have to be sure. We're only apprentices," Tanpaw defended.

"You know, we've stopped calling each other our old names from our kithood days. I kinda miss that, but I guess we're growing up, anyhow," Frostpaw mewed mildly.

"True. But every time you called me Tanfur, I felt happy. Almost like a real warrior," purred Tanpaw.

"Yeah, I guess." Frostpaw's eyes glittered like chips of ice. "Well, the sundown patrol will leave soon. I'm going to see if I can go on it. Tanpaw, do you want to come?"

"I can't. Bloodbone's sending me out for hunting. But I'll be here when you come back."

"Alright. Oh, I hear Honeyfur calling me. See you, Tanpaw." Frostpaw flicked her tail in farewell.

--

Frostpaw wearily walked into camp. She was sleepy after patrolling, but the patrol hadn't found anything out of the ordinary. Just that DarkClan's border markers weren't as fresh as they usually were.

Tanpaw's eyes glowed in the dark as he stared at her from the mouth of the apprentices' den. She bounded over to her most-likely-soon-to-be mate. "Hi, Tanpaw."

"Hi, Frostpaw. I thought we'd take a moonhigh run, but I see you're exhausted. Let's just go and rest." Tanpaw didn't sound angry; he just sounded concerned.


	5. Chapter 3: Taking Sides

It was the next morning

It was the next morning. Frostpaw was gazing out at the dawn sun as she watched Tanheart lead Warmbreeze and Sunpaw on the patrol. She turned her head towards Nettlestar's den, where Honeyfur was outside it.

A hiss of rage broke the silence, and Frostpaw leaped to her paws as she saw Nettlestar stalking towards her, her face hard and hissing constantly.

"You, Frostpaw!" she hissed.  
"I'm sorry," Honeyfur murmured into Frostpaw's ear.

"You are just an apprentice. You cannot, and you will not, be Tanpaw's mate, or anything close to it. You will be friends, and that is all." Nettlestar leaped atop the apprentice, slashing her claws all over Frostpaw's body. Blood soaked steadily over Frostpaw's fur.

"Stop!" The shriek sounded from Icefrost. "Leave my baby alone."

Frostpaw scrabbled with unsheathed claws at Nettlestar's soft underbelly as she leaped away.

Frostpaw struggled to her paws. Blood dripped onto the ground as Nettlestar stared defiantly at Nettlestar.

"Listen, you idiots!" hissed Nettlestar.

All the cats came out of the den, and the dawn patrol stopped and joined them.

"You pick a side, you hear me? Frostpaw's or mine! There will be a battle, and whoever loses gets exiled! Nettlestar's eyes glittered with pure hatred for the apprentice.

"Nettlestar," Honeyfur began gently, "don't do this."

"Shut your mouth, you mouse-brained, mouse-hearted fool!" Nettlestar caterwauled. "I'm going out to hunt."

Frostpaw licked a couple wounds, then lifted her head to her mother. Tanpaw approached and began soothingly licking her wounds.

"Don't worry. I'm on your side," he murmured.

--

"Now, our leader has requested for us to take sides. Join either Frostpaw or Nettlestar where they stand," Honeyfur yowled from the Cloudstream, renamed from the Bigstream.

All the warriors stepped forwards first.

"I, myself, will be joining Frostpaw's side," Honeyfur mewed. "Snowfeather?"

Snowfeather's ears flattened. "I choose Frostpaw," she murmured.

She stepped over beside the apprentice.

"Tanheart?"

"I choose Nettlestar," he hissed hastily at the Frostpaw supporter.

"You will be rewarded," murmured Nettlestar.

"Jaggedpelt?"

"Frostpaw."

"Warmbreeze?"

"Frostpaw."

By now, Nettlestar's fur was bristling with fury. She stared hard at the Frostpaw supporters, snarling things under her breath.

"Beesting?" questioned Honeyfur.

"Nettlestar." He walked over and nuzzled his leader warmly.

Cloudwhisp snarled. "Forget being mates, Beesting! I'm keeping Tanpaw!"

Beesting glowered at her. "I don't even _want _Tanpaw!"

Tanpaw's eyes lowered and he shuffled his paws.

"Bloodbone?"

"Nettlestar."

"Yarrowflower?"

"Nettlestar."

"Thinwhisker?"

"Frostpaw."

Honeyfur's eyes were clouded with pain because of this war. "Talonscar?"

Frostpaw's eyes clouded and she held her breath.

"Nettlestar." Frostpaw's face was crestfallen, and she turned away, eyes painful.

"Fernpelt?"

"Frostpaw."

"Cloudwhisp?"

"Frostpaw."

"Cloudwhisker?"

"Frostpaw."

"Icefrost?"

"I love my daughter, but…I love my mate so much more. I have to say Nettlestar."

Frostpaw's grief waves flowed throughout the camp that neither of her parents were supporting her.

"Now the apprentices will show where their loyalties lie. With good," mewed Honeyfur, poking her tail towards Frostpaw and her supporters, "or with evil." She nodded towards Nettlestar. "Tanpaw?"

"Frostpaw." His mew was quick and sure.

"Turtlepaw?"

"Frostpaw."

Sunpaw?"

"Nettlestar."

"Consider yourself not a part of the Star Frost anymore," growled Frostpaw as she walked by.

"Whitepaw?"

"Frostpaw."

"Now, our only elder, though he will not fight, must choose a side. Wiseheart?"

"I choose Frostpaw," he rasped.

"Then we are settled."


	6. Chapter 4: The Battle

"Are you ready for the fight

"Are you ready for the fight?" Tanpaw asked Frostpaw gently.

"No, no, I'm not. Tanpaw, why do I have to do this?" Frostpaw gently placed a paw over her head.

"Because Nettlestar is not who we thought she was. She will not give up easily, but we will prevail, Frostpaw. Honeyfur will help you." Tanpaw nuzzled Frostpaw gently.

"But this is all my fault. I knew apprentices weren't supposed to take mates." Frostpaw lifted her eyes to Tanpaw. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Frostpaw, and don't for a minute think so!" growled Tanpaw playfully. "Just relax, go over the plan with Honeyfur, and that's that."

"Alright."

--

Nettlestar's eyes gleamed as she stood in front of her followers. Talonscar was on her right side, and Tanheart was on her left. Her chest was puffed out proudly, as if she had already won the battle.

Frostpaw was leading her own supporters. Honeyfur on her right, Tanpaw on her left. Her face was as cold as her icy-blue eyes. Her long claws were dug down into the softened ground. Her fangs were bared in a snarl.

"Attack!" Honeyfur and Talonscar mewed at once.

Nettlestar went, of course, straight for Frostpaw, clawing at her flank. Frostpaw fought back by sinking her thorn-sharp claws into Nettlestar's neck scruff.

"You'll die for this!" yowled Nettlestar. She nipped Frostpaw's ear, leaving a tear there. A scar from battle for her to remember for her whole life long.

Frostpaw said nothing. Instead, she bit down hard on Nettlestar's tail, and it gave a sickening snap.

Nettlestar caterwauled loudly and looked sadly at her broken tail. "You mouse-hearted piece of fox-dung!" she yowled, jumping on the apprentice.

Frostpaw went limp.

"Huh?" Nettlestar mewed quietly. When she wasn't paying any attention, Frostpaw flung her off with powerful hind legs, her claws sinking into her underbelly as she went.

Nettlestar slammed up against a tree, the wind knocked out as she lay there a few moments.

Frostpaw turned away, towards Tanpaw, who was battling with Icefrost. Frostpaw's heart plummeted, but she charged over anyways, grabbed Icefrost by the scruff, and gave her a gentler swing than she would've for another cat.

"I'm sorry, Tanpaw, but she's my mother," Frostpaw murmured quietly.

"I know," sighed Tanpaw. "And I also understand."

Talonscar barreled at Frostpaw, clawing mercilessly with carefully sharpened, thick claws. His eyes showed no emotion but that for blood.

Frostpaw bit his neck, surprising him, and sprang him off. She turned to run after Whitepaw, who was battling with Sunpaw angrily.

"Sunpaw, fight with your life!" mewed Nettlestar loudly. "You'll be made a warrior if we win this battle!"

Frostpaw leaped atop Sunpaw's back and dug her claws in, not moving from her spot as Sunpaw shook her about.

"You'll never be 'Sunpelt' again," hissed Frostpaw in Sunpaw's ear. She bit down into her neck, spitting out some fur before Sunpaw shook her off and she thudded to the ground.

Nettlestar barreled into Frostpaw. Frostpaw wriggled beneath her grasp, then clawed at her throat. Blood bubbled from the wound, dropping onto Frostpaw's bright white pelt. Nettlestar's mew came out as a gurgle, and she dropped to the ground.

Frostpaw realized that she might've just took down Nettlestar.

"Nettlestar!" Talonscar called out forlornly. He rushed to her side, plastering cobweb on her throat. "Don't die, don't die!" His voice was almost a warning.

"I've lost…Two more lives…Retreat!" came Nettlestar's rasping mew.

"Goodbye, Nettle_fur_," spat Frostpaw.

"This…Isn't…The…End," rasped Nettlestar, as she and her followers began clearing out and out of the camp and the territory.


	7. Chapter 5: Warrior Names

"Frostpaw," Tanpaw mewed, approaching the lithe, white apprentice

**A/N: This isn't about Frostpaw really at all, except the ceremonies. This is a sort of bonus chapter about Honeyfur becoming Honeystar.**

--

Honeyfur twitched her ears. Frostpaw and Tanpaw were with her, along with Snowfeather. She turned to her little gaggle of Clanmates.  
"It is my time to lap from the Dreamstream and receive my nine lives."

Honeyfur dipped her head and lapped from the starry stream. Snowfeather gently touched her nose to Honeyfur's body after a few heartbeats. "She's cold," she murmured. "Her old life has been stripped away from her.

Honeyfur opened her eyes to see endless starry warriors filling a moonlit clearing. The tang in the air was of greenleaf.

"Welcome, Honeyfur," purred Bluestar. "You have come to receive your nine lives."

"But this isn't just about you, Honeyfur. You are a part of another cat's greater destiny," meowed Firestar.

"As Fernstar's daughter, you should know that your path will lead to greatness," Spottedleaf added.

"Yes, but you are playing a giant part in the greater destiny of another," purred Sandstorm, coming up to stand beside Firestar.

Fernstar, Honeyfur's mother, stood there, first in the line. Gingerstar, Honeyfur's grandmother, stood second. Snowberry, Honeyfur's dead sister, stood third. Reedwater, Stormheart, and Patchflame stood fourth, fifth, and sixth. Bluestar stood seventh; she was related to Honeyfur. And Honeyfur's two best friends when she was an apprentice that had died to save her, Blackpaw and Whitepaw, stood eighth and ninth.

"I give you this life of love," murmured Fernstar. "Use it to protect your family and your Clan well."

Honeyfur's claws sank into the ground and she let out a hiss so feeble no one but her heard. It was so painful that she couldn't even yowl.

She huffed and puffed, standing up straight.

"I give you this life for remembrance," meowed Gingerstar. "Use it to never forget your fallen Clanmates and family."

A million memories rushed through Honeyfur's head as she writhed around.

She struggled to her paws.

"I give you the gift of loyalty. To what you think is right," meowed Bluestar, remembering that Silverstream had given the same words in Firestar's ceremony.

She clawed the ground in painful soreness. Honeyfur struggled in vain.

"I give you the gift of swiftness and endless energy," purred Snowberry.

The rest of the ritual continued on the same way.

--

"When we make new warriors, it shows that CloudClan is getting stronger every single day," meowed Honeystar loudly. "I know these young apprentices haven't trained long, but after this battle, I can see that they are ready to become warriors.

"I, Honeystar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her as a warrior to you in her turn. Frostpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Honeystar mewed.

"I do," mewed Frostpaw. Her eyes were glittering.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Frostpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Frostfoot. StarClan honors your skills and cunning and we welcome you as a full warrior of CloudClan."

"Frostfoot! Frostfoot! Frostfoot!" yowled the Clan warmly.

Tanpaw pressed up against Frostfoot's side. "Such a beautiful name," he purred.

"I, Honeystar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him as a warrior to you in his turn. Tanpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Honeystar mewed.

"I do, of course," purred Tanpaw.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Tanpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Tantail. StarClan honors your compassion and gentleness and we welcome you as a full warrior of CloudClan."

"Tantail! Tantail! Tantail!"

"Tantail's a handsome name," purred Frostfoot, pressing up against Tantail's side.

"I, Honeystar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her as a warrior to you in her turn. Turtlepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Honeystar mewed.

"I do," meowed Turtlepaw quietly. Her mew was quivering with excitement.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Turtlepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Turtleshell. StarClan honors your hunting skills and brain power and we welcome you as a full warrior of CloudClan."

"Turtleshell! Turtleshell! Turtleshell!"

"So unique!" meowed Frostfoot warmly, licking her friend's nose.

Honeystar's eyes were gentle.

"I, Honeystar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her as a medicine cat to you in her turn. Whitepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Honeystar mewed.

"I do," purred Whitepaw roughly. Her eyes betrayed pride and warmth.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your medicine cat name. Whitepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Whiteleg. StarClan honors your carefulness and kindness and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of CloudClan."

"Whiteleg! Whiteleg! Whiteleg!"  
"I realize I must also choose a deputy." Honeystar flicked her ears. "And I choose Cloudwhisker."

The Clan cheered.

Honeystar turned her head to see the Clan. "Night is falling. Our new warriors must sit silent vigil together."

Frostfoot, Tantail, Turtleshell, and Whiteleg, all together in a tight-knit group, sat in comfortable spots to protect their Clan.


	8. Preview of Book 3

A/N: Preview for the next book in Star Frost Chronicles

**A/N: Preview for the next book in Star Frost Chronicles!**

--

Frostfoot stretched as Warmbreeze informed her and her fellow friends that their vigil was over. She veered away from the apprentices den; he sleepy paws were carrying her there, but she had just remembered what had happened, and why she was sitting her vigil with her friends.

They all slept close together, Tantail sleeping right next to Frostfoot. Frostfoot's dreams, she knew, would be filled with thoughts of Tantail. She would love to bear his kits one day, even if it was soon. It didn't matter. The Clan needed warriors anyway, right?

Instead of her dreams being filled with Tantail, she instead saw Snowberry, Honeystar's sister. She flicked her tail-tip.

"Frostfoot, do you know of your destiny?" questioned Snowberry.

"What do you mean, Snowberry?" she asked.

"_Frosty paws will lead the Clans to unity and to safety_," Snowberry prophesied. "I have waited until now to tell you. I'm afraid I cannot keep the prophecy away from you any longer. Farewell, Frostfoot."

"Snowberry!" yowled Frostfoot, looking around worriedly as the frosty figure faded.


End file.
